koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiaoqiao
Xiao Qiao is character introduced in Dynasty Warriors 3. The younger of the Two Qiaos, she is Da Qiao's younger sister and is also Zhou Yu's wife. Prior to the Battle at Chi Bi, it is said Zhuge Liang told her husband that Cao Cao wanted his wife. This considerably upset Zhou Yu and he agreed to resist Wei. In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is 16 years old, making her the youngest female in the series. Role in Games :"How can something so cute be so deadly?" :::―Goemon Ishikawa; Warriors Orochi 2 Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Xiao Qiao is part of a resistance army along side Sakon Shima and Zhang Jiao. She does not follow Sakon's strategies when Nobunaga Oda confronts them at Kyushu, resulting in her defeat. Afterwords, she joins the Samurai forces. She was seen in the Samurai Ending, where as she tells Nobunaga, Shingen and Kenshin to "stop fighting already", later to be replied with a pat on the head by Nobunaga and Shingen. In Warriors Orochi 2, she is seen once again with Zhou Yu, returning to the Wu forces. Also in her dream mode, she joins alongside No and Zhen Ji to save the other women (and Cao Pi) from the clutches of Dong Zhuo. Character Information Personality Xiao Qiao is a childish and cheerful woman who is gutsier than her sister when hopping into action. Not one to fume over the details, she often takes the honest and straightforward path in battle. Although she's a capable fighter, her lack of restraint lands her in trouble and she often needs rescuing. Her snappy tongue can sometimes be blunt and slightly offending, which usually earns her sister's chiding. She adores her husband's attention and tries her hardest to impress him. Appearance Throughout Dynasty Warriors 3-5, she wears a long pony tail, and sports pastel color dresses in shades of green and orange, complemented with short pantaloons and boots (or leg warmers in Dynasty Warriors 4). Her paper fans also use the pastel colors that match her outfit. In Dynasty Warriors 6 she gets new paper fans and appears without her older sister Da Qiao. Instead, Xiao Qiao wears a pink dress with long socks and high-heeled shoes, with flowers as hair accessories, but still sports the pastel tones that was seen in her past incarnations. Voice Actors * Wendee Lee - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English) * Carrie Savage - Dynasty Warriors 6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Lee Hyeonju - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Yeo Min Jeong - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Junko Shimakata - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Sumi Shimamoto - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Xiao Qiao (Quotes) *"I'm here!" *"I'll save the day!" *"How do you like that?!" *"Coffee or tea?" *"Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat! Can't even face a little girl!" *"I know it's bad to play with FIRE, but..." *"I have crushed this base just in case!" *"A good girl knows when is the time to go home!" *"Hey! You're mean!" *"I'll slap you down to your butt!" *"Go for it! Go for it!" *"I'm scared! Help!" *"Ohh...Don't cry! Let's fight together!" *"Don't bully a poor girl like me!" *"I'll take care of this baby!" *"Show me you can crawl while I can fly!" *"Ahh! Anyone?!" *"Don't wet your pants, Mommy won't help you!" *"A B C D E F G...Boring!" *"I'm not a child! You stay out of this!" Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Warriors Orochi Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Qiao Grace *Base Attack: 42 *Stage: Battle of Cheng Du *Requirements: Before Ma Chao appears as reinforcements in Luo Castle, defeat Guan Ping and Guan Yu. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Fatal Grace *Base Attack: 45 *Attributes: Level 17 Dragon Amulet, Level 14 Speed Scroll, Level 19 Elixir, Level 10 Herbal Remedy :Stage: Escape From Tong Qiao Tai :Restrictions: No bodyguards, no items :Requirements: Defeat Xiahou Dun, Xu Zhu, Cao Ren, Dian Wei, and Cao Cao 4 times. Meet with Da Qiao after she appears for a cutscene. Achieve an 150 K.O. count. Or, defeat Xiahou Dun, Xu Zhu, Cao Ren, Dian Wei, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Cao 4 times, and achieve an 100 K.O. count. :Strategy: # Defeat Cao Cao 4 times in a row. # Defeat Xiahou Dun, Xu Zhu, Dian Wei and Cao Ren. # At this point, there must be more than 15 minutes remaining. # When Cao Cao appears for the fifth time, Xiahou Yuan will bring Da Qiao with him. Move to the top of the tower to meet Da Qiao. There will be a cutscene. # Defeat Xiahou Yuan. # Get 100 KOs. # Level 11 message. # Defeat Cao Cao to end the stage. Note: To get S-rank: 40 points for completing the stage, 20 points to get Xiahou Yuan to appear with more than 15 minutes left, 10 points for killing Xiahou Yuan, 10 points for each 50 kills. This means that if you lose 10 points somewhere, get 50 more kills. Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Qiao Grace *Stage: Battle of Jing Province (Wu) *Requirements: Kill Cai Mao and Lu Gong before Sun Jian is ambushed. Dynasty Warriors 6 Gallery Image:Xiao qiao.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Xiaoqiao-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Xiaoqiao-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Xiaoqiao-800.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Xiaoqiao-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Xiaoqiao-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Rotkonline-twoqiaos.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render (Xiao Qiao is on the right) Category:Wu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters